


The Mission

by dooodies



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Best Friends, Blossick, Blossom - Freeform, Boomer - Freeform, Bubbles - Freeform, Butch - Freeform, Butch is oblivious, Butchercup, College, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Height difference, Hurt, Hurt and comfort, Jealous, Jealousy, Obliviousness, PPG - Freeform, RRB, Requited Unrequited Love, University, Unresolved Sexual Tension, blossom is a good sister, boomubbles, brick - Freeform, buttercup - Freeform, buttercuputonium, buttercupxbutch, jealous butch, powerpuffgirls - Freeform, ppgxrrb, rowdyruffboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dooodies/pseuds/dooodies
Summary: Butch Jojo would absolutely do anything to get a date with Blossom Utonium, possibly the most perfect girl of the University of Townsville. So when an excellent opportunity arrives in the form of her hard headed, stubborn sister, Buttercup Utonium, there was no way in hell Butch was going to get pushed aside yet again. Butch talks his way into having Buttercup become his wing woman, tutoring him in hopes of impressing Blossom. But when the past and old feelings arise, is Butch going to continue his chase, or let himself fall for the headstrong tutor?Butchercup!College AUTransferred from Wattpad: @dooodies
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. The Deal

He could still hear the ringing in his ear and taste the dirt in his mouth. Butch still couldn't believe those jackasses Brick and Boomer left without him, leaving him to deal with that dipshit.

'And to think brothers were supposed to defend each other' Butch thought bitterly.

His brain was spinning. 

'Just wait until I smack that smug face of Brick's when I get the fuck back in those dorms. Stupid bitch.'

He was pissed. For what reason gave them the right to leave him with 'Miss I Always Want To Pick a Fight With You' Buttercup Utonium with him?

'Stupid bitch.'

Nevermind, he had used that already.

'Maybe I could use some new curse words.'

Right after Delange stops breathing down his neck. 

"You kids can come up with any excuse you want. But kids like you Mr. Jojo-"

"Sure," Butch nodded and placed his bruised hand on his heart, pretending to feel a pang of guilt, " you know the fucking gist, it won't happen again now get out of my face Mr. Clean."

"Excuse me," Delange spat back, eyes narrowing. "Listen here, boy-"

"No," Butch snorted, pointing his finger at the officer, "why don't you listen." 

He waited for a response but was only given a stunned stupor. Butch sighed. "Well, if you know what's best for you, I'd recommend you to take you and your bald ass out of here and stop bothering me with your nonsense. You're going to make my brain explode."

By that point, the old man walked away with tense shoulders. It wasn't worth arguing furthermore with the son of your boss, especially when your own job was on the line.

Knowing him, Butch had other 'important' things to do with his time. Like parties, flirting with girls, not going to class, parties....

"See, that's the shit you get for always wanting to stick your nose in places where they shouldn't be at, " he said as he passed by Buttercup, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm just looking out for Blossom. But I guess you wouldn't understand seeing how your brothers fled and left you to get shit on by some girl."

Butch stopped in his tracks, a few feet away from Buttercup.

She was the only one who would dare pick a fight with one of the Jojo brothers. Butch remembered Buttercup and her sisters back in middle school. The triplets were like counterparts to him and his brothers. He had taken interest in Buttercup. I mean, who wouldn't? The girl had a big mouth, a whole lot of nerves, and an eccentric personality.

He was reminded of their friendship, until an argument erupted between the two. They were both too immature and way too stubborn to apologize and they distanced, just like that. 

Now, both twenty and in college, all they do is bicker and fight according to their siblings, that is. 

Hands still glued in his pockets, Butch turned around, shooting the girl a hard glare. Buttercup had ditched her short bob and finally let her hair grow long. But her eyes stayed the same unusual lime green shade.

"Are you stupid or are you an idiot?"

She crossed her arms and smirked, showing off her dimple.

"Those are synonyms dickhead."

He squinted at the sunlight. She does this everytime.

"Do you like getting punched in the face?"

"Itching for another fight then Jojo? If so, let's dance."

Buttercup frowns slightly, arms dropping to her side. She takes a step forward.

First Delange and now her. Usually he could handle the heat, hell sometimes he even enjoyed quarreling with the girl, but he wasn't exactly in the mood for it now. The bomb behind Butch's head became too intense, ticking away. 

And boy was it running out of time.

"Like I would tell your nosy ass. All you do is arg-"

"You sure have a lot to say huh." 

It was Buttercup's turn to glare.

"Look I'm just trying to take your hot sister out on a date. So what better way to start off as friends," Butch explained, rolling his eyes, as if stating the obvious.

"Your friend?" Buttercup laughed. "Dude the girl complains about you every day. You bully her one second and the next you're flirting with the girl sitting next to her. I knew you were dense but I didn't think you were slow. If you think pulling on Blossom's 'pigtails' is going to get her to like you, you're not getting yourself anywhere."

Butch perched himself on the hood of someone's car.

"The girl likes someone who thinks with his brain, not his dick."

Butch's attention snapped like a bullet. "So now you're calling me horny. Butterbitch you-"

"Your little redheaded brother's got more of a chance than you do," Buttercup teases, internally laughing as she tortured him. Butch lowered his face.

"The only impressive thing you know are sex posi-"

"Holy shit Utonium," Butch snarled.

All he earns is a cheeky smile from the girl, watching him squirm.

"I don't even think you know what you study on campus, considering the fact that you never go to your classes."

Butch had had enough. That ticking time bomb had finally exploded. Everything about her irritated him right now. Maybe it was her big mouth that always needed someone to hear her opinions or maybe it was her nerve that always itched for a goddamn fight. Or maybe it was just her.

He was already on his feet, the car groaning as he jumped off and stormed over to the girl.

"If you know so fucking much-" Butch growled.

"Of course I know Blossom. She's my sister," Buttercup retorted.

"Stop interrupting me," Buttercup rolled her eyes as she watched the boy fume in his own fury.

"If you're such a know it all, why don't we make a bet?"

A spark of excitement lit up in Buttercup's eyes. Butch knew that Buttercup never backed down from a challenge.

And losing was no exception either.

"That is?"

Butch smirked, leaning forward so that the two were inches from each other.

"You, me, game of pool. If you win, you get to boss me around for the rest of the year. But if I win, you tutor me so I can impress your sister."

Silence fell on them like a thick fog of smoke.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2: Deals and Dorms

Click.

Ping.

Click.

Ping.

Pang.

"Fuck."

"YES!"

Buttercup looked up at the boy who bore a seething smirk of victory. Butch looked like he had just won the best prize of the world. Actually, maybe it was even the world itself.

She watched as he danced around, his hair flopping around his ears and earning stares from some of the other students in the lounge. Buttercup felt her stomach bubble.

Buttercup let out a breath of air, shaking her head in disappointment. The victorious boy was just like another one of her exams. He made her head spin.

She wished she could punch that stupid smirk off his face and maybe even punch herself for making that deal.

"A deal is a deal," Buttercup huffed reluctantly. "Unfortunately for me, I'm a woman of my word."

"You really had no other choice Butterbabe," he winked. Butch was over the moon. Being a total douche to Buttercup was the last of his worries. "Besides, only a dumbass like you makes a deal with the devil."

Throwing his pool stick to the side, he shot Buttercup another look of triumph. He was becoming increasingly irritating. 

Butch wanted to rub it in her stupid face; how Buttercup was going to help him get a date with her own sister. Hah! He wanted the world to know that he was going to finally score a date with Blossom Utonium.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "yadah yadah yadah. Don't play nice with me calling me shit like Butterbabe just because you think we're automatically in laws now."

"We technically are stupid. Don't you remember my brother dearest Mister 'Dumber than the Dumbest' is dating your bimbo sister?"

Buttercup fought back an urge to punch the grin off his face.

Butch could swim in his glory. Maybe even drown in it. He threw himself on the lounge chair and closed his eyes, imagining his first date with Blossom.

He felt a small thud on his chest, dragging him down from cloud 9. He looked down at the phone screen shining back at him.

"Stop gawking like an idiot. Or do I have to explain to you step by step on how to type in your number?"

Butch snarled as he practically punched his number into her phone.

"Geez easy on the screen," Buttercup snatched her phone away. "Meet me at my dorm number 311. Seven o'clock sharp. If you're late I'm calling it off."

-

Palms sweaty, he cleared his throat for who knows how many times as he paced back and forth in front of Buttercup's dorm.

Butch glared at the small gold plating etched on the door. The numbers three, one, one carved neatly on the metal. He stared even more intensely, as if it would make the dark haired triplet appear out of thin air.

"Where is she?"

Outside her door was Butch waiting for Buttercup who was obviously nowhere to be found.

It was six o'clock and she herself was late to her own tutoring session.

...Or did she say seven?

No there's no way it was at seven. Butch checked his phone again, the white letters showing 6:13 PM.

Butch was only seen at the girls dorm either getting some girl laid or escaping their room in the morning after getting her laid. Now he looked like a total shit show pacing around some girl's room looking like he got stood up.

Butch rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe she demanded him to be there when she wasn't even going to show up.

After passing Buttercup's door for another ten times, he heard someone yell down the hall, "What the fuck are you doing pacing around my room like an idiot?"

His head snapped towards the voice only to see a Buttercup in a towel, obvious that she had just come from the shower.

Butch could feel his face flare up. Sure he had seen a hell of a lot of girls naked but...

"I said seven you dumbass. I didn't expect you until another hour," Buttercup rolled her eyes as she pulled out a key from her shower basket.

Buttercup glared as she looked up and noticed Butch staring at her.

"Keep your hormones in check," she scowled. "My eyes are up here."

Buttercup fumbled with the room key with one hand and the other held her shower basket.

The jingle of her keys stops as she twists the door open. Buttercup gestures him inside.

"Well?" Butch asks, finally stepping in and slumping onto a green fuzzy chair.

Buttercup raises her brow, "making yourself at home I see. Close the door first before I have to throw you out."

The door closes with a small click.

"Now look away you pervert."

-

"You're lucky I'm not calling off this stupid deal."

"Well," Butch started.

Buttercup shot him a glare.

"You do have a nice body Butters," he whispered in her ear.

The sound of her fist colliding with Butch's jaw could be heard from across the hall.

"You do throw a solid punch," Butch choked out from the back of his throat.

"I was changing you pervert," Buttercup growled before she breathed heavily through her mouth, then clicked her tongue.

"This is the only thing you're going to get out of me Jojo, understand that?"

"Sure Utonium."

"I didn't do this for excuses, slinthead. I'm doing this because you cheated in some stupid pool game," Buttercup shot sternly, then pouted. She still couldn't get over the defeat. Buttercup Utonium never loses.

"I did not cheat," Butch defended.

"Oh who knows what you did. I, Buttercup Utonium sure as hell does not lose."

"Maybe if you pulled out that stick that's gone so far up your ass, your attitude would leave with it."

"Oh geez not like your ego hasn't grown as large as your big ass head."

Butch smirked. What a bully.

Buttercup frowned as she watched his lips tug upwards. She pulled her textbooks from her bag, slamming them on her desk, making sure to elbow Butch, who was sitting a tad too close to her.

"Ow what the fuck." Buttercup snickered.

The two of them had lots in common, even entering the same field major: Sports Communication. So, it was fairly convenient for her to tutor him, though she wasn't the brightest of her sisters. At least Buttercup went to most of her lectures, while Butch stayed in his dorm doing god knows what.

"Blossom isn't the girl to date some dude that just waltzes up to her and asks her out. There's got to be a first date, second date, and if you're lucky enough, a third one. By the fourth, she'll be weighing out her pros and cons. So if you make it to the fifth, it's safe to say that she's remotely into you." Butch scratched the nape of her neck as Buttercup spoke swiftly, flipping through her messy notes.

"So you're obviously going to have to start somewhere lover boy," Buttercup sighed after earning no response from the boy. "And you obviously are clueless with the game of love."

And silence was all she received.

"Fucking hell. You usually talk so damn much and look at you. Are you here to waste my time?"

Butch could only pause, the piercing silence drawing out between the two for a long period of time. The pages of Buttercup's notes stopped shuffling and an awkward cough escapes her lips.

"Bro I don't fucking know. I could easily sway any girl I want but I can't even get her to go on a date with me," Butch finally said.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, her hand rubbing the temples of her head. He sure didn't know what he was doing. 

"Well, Blossom's not just any girl. And also because you're always bullying her genius."

"It's called flirting."

"No it's called insulting."

Butch groaned. Why did their conversations always end up like this?

"Are you here to argue?" Butch grunted.

"Isn't that always what happens when you see me?" she retorted.

The space between them closed as Butch grabbed the nearest pillow from him and hurled it at her head. The velvet pillow fell, revealing a dumbfounded Buttercup.

"What. The."

And before they knew it, Buttercup's dorm had turned into a battleground. Blankets scattered on the floor, pillows in the air, and papers flying off the desks.

Buttercup chucked a pillow at the boy, determined to win their pillow fight. She laughed as it knocked Butch off his feet. He grinned as he sat up and tossed her stuffed bunny, aiming for her head. 

But instead of it hitting her full on, Butch found himself tackled by Buttercup.

He let out a chuckle as Butch started to tickle her, watching Buttercup squirm under him. She smacked his chest to which was no avail. She was overwhelmed by a fit of giggles.

Butch on top of Buttercup and the small girl under him, they had suddenly realized how close they had come to. Their faces flushed and he felt that stupid feeling in his stomach. Butch's eyes were glued to her face. He could hear the thump of someone's heart. Was it hers? Or his? Mixed emotions coursed through him. It was like watching his favorite anime Yuri! On Ice all over again.

It made him sick.

Butch rolled off of her and the two sat up.

After their friendship had broken off, the only interaction they had were exchanging glares in the halls and occasional fights, usually one or the other confronting each other about petty things that didn't need to be fought over. But the pair always found something to squabble about.

Butch no doubt developed feelings for her during their middle school friendship but never found a chance to confess, considering the last time he felt that way towards Buttercup was what? Seven? Eight years ago?

Nevertheless he had developed feelings for Buttercup's older sister, Blossom ever since they entered college. 

Butch had moved on from the fight.

But he couldn't deny the fact that he perhaps wasn't fully over her.

But this was the most fun they had had since middle school. 

It felt good to act like best friends again.

"We should uh," Butch stood up, his eyes lingering on the abandoned textbook on the desk. He picked up a few scattered papers that had fallen on the floor and placed them back on the table. Butch needed to look at something other than her.

"We should start studying," Buttercup finished his sentence sheepishly. Butch could hear her shuffle from the sheets.

The quicker these tutoring sessions were done, the quicker this routine could end and the quicker he would get to Blossom.

But why does his heart feel so weird all of a sudden?


	3. Chapter 3: A Woman of Her Word

For the month, the pair had fallen into a routine with their agreement.

Seven o'clock, every other day, dorm 311.

"Pay attention before I tie you to a chair and make you," Buttercup pointed to a diagram she had messily scribbled in her notebook.

Butch examined the lined paper and wiped his brow. He felt everything Buttercup had taught him grew a pair of wings and flew out his ear. All this studying made his brain hurt. Surely he could've picked an easier major than Sports Communication. He was always a prodigy at any sport he laid his hands on. Soccer? Simple. Basketball? He could play that blindfolded. But he had never expected brains to be a part of it. Butch let out an exhausted sigh.

"I can't fucking tell, it looks like you wrote with your left toe."

He frowned as he received a smack upside his head. Buttercup growled.

"Okay okay geez," Butch murmured as he rubbed his scalp. 

"I've already explained this four times. I swear to God you have the attention span of a goldfish."

She cleared her throat. Butch felt like spooning his eyes out. He wanted a bottle of Soju and some Mario Kart.

"Now let me explain this a fifth time. This is the process of-"

As Buttercup continued her lecture, Butch let a loud groan escape his lips. He clutched his ears and shut his eyes, letting himself fall back on the chair he was resting on. He couldn't do this anymore. If this damned education didn't drive him absolutely nuts, Buttercup would.

"Should I kill you or myself?" Butch whined.

This earned another smack from Buttercup, "listen before I leave you butt naked in the girls' bathroom."

Butch rolled his eyes and leaned forward, staring at the mess of arrows in presented to him.

It made no sense.

"Let's get tacos."

-

"I bet I could eat more tacos than you."

"Oh yeah? How much you wanna bet?" Buttercup challenged.

"You never learn do you," Butch chuckled, stuffing another piece of his Bacon Delight in his mouth.

"If I win, you buy me breakfast every morning," Buttercup demanded. "And if I lose-"

"You owe me a kiss."

There was no way Buttercup was going to lose another bet.

And there was absolutely no way she was going to kiss Butch Jojo.

-

"You cheated AGAIN!"

"Shut up you brat," Butch barked as yet another victorious smirk played on his lips. "Have you ever noticed that you only ever lose to me?"

She couldn't believe it. There was no way Buttercup was going to kiss someone like Butch Jojo. Hell Buttercup had never even had her first kiss. And she sure as hell refused to let him take her first kiss virginity. If that even existed.

Well, to her it did.

She wanted to melt into the snow beneath her right then and there.

The two were walking back to the dormitory after an intense taco eating contest, one to Buttercup's dismay had ended in Butch basking in his glory while Buttercup sulked in her defeat. The snow crunched beneath their feet as the winter breeze blew through her hair. She felt a shiver down her spine, making her shoulders twitch a little. The fall season had transitioned gracefully into mid winter, forcing Buttercup to reluctantly pull out her heavy coat from the deep depths of her closet.

"Butterfly," Butch whined. "You said it yourself-"

He proceeded to put up quotation marks with his fingers and in a high pitchy voice mocked, "'I'm a woman of my word.'"

Buttercup punched him lightly as the boy flashed her a bright smile.

"So? I've never even kissed a boy. What makes you think I would want to kiss you?" Buttercup admitted.

Butch cocked a brow. He could feel laughter rising in his chest. Buttercup glared at the snickering boy, this time punching him much harder. This only made him laugh even more.

"Hey!" Buttercup protested. "At least I'm not a man whore like you."

"Man whore?" Butch placed his hand on his heart, as if he was deeply hurt by Buttercup's remark.

"Yeah, you're just so-"

"Amazing? Sexy? Hot? Incredibly irresistible?" Butch winked. Buttercup's cheeks grew a light pink as she turned her head away to avoid Butch's flirty eyes and stuffing her hands in her pockets. The air felt cold all of a sudden and her jacket didn't exactly do her much justice either. She felt herself shiver again.

"-annoying."

Butch tilted his head over at the girl, whose nose turned bright red from the cold and cheeks a flush of red. The snow had caught in her hair, making it look like glitter on her messy black hair. He watched as she huffed out a breath of air, visible from the cold.

"Are you cold?" He asked. Buttercup looked up at him, a playful smirk tugging at her lips.

"Is it obvious?" Buttercup responded. Although she was the toughest out of her sisters, she never liked the cold. She loved being outside, playing sports, riding her skateboard, and hanging out with friends. But in the winter, all she could do was stay holed up in her bed and only leave to attend her morning classes.

She suddenly felt something wrap around her neck. Buttercup looked down and found herself eye to eye with a fuzzy white scarf and her nose buried in the scent of green apples.

It seemed like the air got a little warmer and the breeze a little lighter.

Buttercup opened her mouth to speak.

"You look incredibly idiotic trying to act cool in the cold," Butch interjected as he finished wrapping the garment around her. "You should see how stupidly red you are."

Flabbergasted, Buttercup clutched the scarf.

"Thanks, Butchie boy."

For the next few minutes, their voices dissipated in the air as they walked in silence. Butch immersed in his thoughts and Buttercup watching him nibble relentlessly on his bottom lip. She noticed that he did that whenever he was nervous. Buttercup shoved her hands deeper into her pockets and nuzzled her nose into the scarf. 

She was beginning to like the smell of green apples.

As for Butch, his mind was on Buttercup and the study sessions he had with her. It had been a month since they've been enemies and it had been a month since they've made their deal. But instead of Buttercup becoming a chore like he expected, she became rather a pleasant routine. Butch showed up at her door every other day at seven o'clock, sometimes even earlier and sat with her until as late as one in the morning. His attitude towards his rival had completely changed and their petty bickering soon died down. But that didn't mean their quarrels ended entirely. Nevertheless, their friendship flourished; they cracked jokes, exchanged stories, and even shared inside jokes.

His ex girlfriends would never do things like that with him.

And what was even weirder was that Buttercup occupied his mind a little too much for his liking.

"Butch," Buttercup spoke, breaking the silence between them. "What's your goal for this? I mean, your mission per say."

"Huh?"

"Your mission," Buttercup repeated. "You know.. what do you plan on achieving?"

Butch had to think about it for a while. What did he want? He wanted Blossom, of course. But he wasn't so sure now. Yeah he wanted Blossom but he didn't even know her like that. His ex-girlfriend's in high school all turned out psycho and paltry. The closest thing Butch had to a relationship during his time in college were the slutty chicks that he'd had one night stands with after wild Friday night parties. 

You could say he was quite a womanizer.

"I don't know, love?" Butch responded. He needed to pick the right words, "someone like me. I guess a girl who can take a punch and is strong enough to throw one back. "

Buttercup snorted, "so you're a masochist of some kind, huh?"

Butch shoved the girl a little.

"So? That's my ideal girl. It's still a mission in progress. What's wrong with that pipsqueak? Never been in love?" He teased, poking Buttercup's arm.

Butch continued as Buttercup rolled her eyes. He noticed that she did that a lot. Roll her eyes.

"Well I hope we can fulfill your mission soon Butchie boy," Buttercup replied as she glanced over.

"Maybe I am warming up to you."

She started to speed up, not wanting Butch to see the large smile plastered on her face. Buttercup didn't need to feed the guy's ego more than it already has been.

"The fuck are you doing running away. You still owe me a damn kiss Butterfly," Butch exclaimed after her. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and placing his other hand at her waist.

Buttercup's eyes widened, her arms pinned to her sides. What the fuck was he doing?

"You said it yourself," Butch pouted as he leaned in. "You're a woman of your word Butters."

Butch had never realized how pretty she was until now. His eyes trailed the soft freckles that dusted her cheeks. Her long lashes framed her lime green eyes that were coated in snow. He always thought they were freaky but why did he find them so attractive now? All those nights studying together Buttercup always wore that messy bun and her stupid big t-shirts. She never was keen to wear any makeup since according to her, she was 'pretty enough without it.'

And she sure as hell was right.

What the fuck.

Buttercup Utonium was breathtaking.

It felt like a lifetime before the space around them closed.

Butch felt his breath catch in his throat.

A peck.

A peck was all it took for Butch Jojo to stay up all night thinking about a pair of green eyes and soft lips.

"She makes me want to barf."


	4. Chapter 4: Snow Day

Pang.

Pang.

Pang.

The first time Buttercup woke up, she wondered what the noise was, who was making the sound, then exhaustion knocked her back to sleep.

Pang.

Pang.

The second time she roused, Buttercup started to contemplate whether or not she was imagining it all. Or perhaps someone was watching her, secretly videotaping her every move for their latest movie on some freak porno site. Buttercup shook her head drowsily and forced the thoughts away.

She could always knock the sucker out once she was fully awake.

Sleep then overcame her a few moments after that.

Pang.

The third time Buttercup, yet again, awoke,she moaned groggily. Someone or something just wouldn't let her fucking-

"Buttercup Utonium!"

The weary girl practically pried her eyes open with her fingers. Her head felt woozy and sleep was threatening to consume her again

"Buttercup Utonium! Rise or shine, it's time to spend some quality time with your favorite person!" Someone called out from outside her door. The knocking resumed. Buttercup was surprised whoever was knocking hadn't punched a hole in her not-so-strong wooden door.

She couldn't wait to bestow a good ass beating to whoever dared to wake the bear from their hibernation.

Buttercup glanced over at her digital clock. Who the fuck was waking her up at eight in the morning?

Was this what she got for staying up all night watching Attack on Titans? Surely she had not committed a crime staying up until four in the morning.

"Butterbabe~"

Buttercup groaned and refrained herself from hitting her head against the wall. Only one person dared to call her that.

Buttercup dragged herself from her bed and shivered as her bare legs met the cold climate of her room. For such a rich school, they sure needed someone to fix the heaters, especially at the dead of winter.

Squinting at the glare of the harsh sunlight washing through her window, she fumbled at the lock with one hand while the other clutched onto her green wool blanket.

The door opened with a click, revealing just who she knew would dare pull a stunt like this on the almighty bear.

Dark circles and a sharp glare was met with a shameless grin that belonged to the damned devil himself.

She watched as excitement was practically spill out from every pore of Butch.

"Buttercup Buttercup lets go out," Butch gushed ecstatically. "It's snowing!"

Buttercup felt herself slowly close the door on the boy. It was way too early for this.

She hated the cold. She hated winter. Most of all-

Buttercup fucking hated it when it snowed.

But much to Buttercup's dismay, Butch just wouldn't give up. He gripped the door and stuck his head in, peeking into the room.

"I even invited Boomer and Bubbles," Butch added. Buttercup puffed out her cheeks.

At that point, he might as well have dropped to his knees and begged.

"Buttercup please."

-

Butch nearly tripped down the steps as he skipped towards the door leading to his winter wonderland outside.

Buttercup exhaled heavily as she played with her fingers, her eyes heavy lidded. She wondered what was so good about the snow that made Butch Jojo act like a five year old boy on Christmas Day.

And wondered what in the world made her allow the slinthead to draw her out of the warm comfort of her bed this morning.

Butch pushed the dormitory doors open as the chilly winter wind made contact with his face, stinging his cheeks. His eyes lingered at the perfectly coated ground. It was Saturday, no one would be attending classes and it was too early for the janitors to be shoveling the snow. College students were out partying on Friday nights and usually woke up to stay in the next day.

Perfect.

"I'm only doing this for Bubbles."

Butch watched as Buttercup pouted. He laughed, reminded by the past hour when he had showed up at her door, Buttercup's name echoing across the girls' dorms.

"You lie to me quite a lot Butterbutt," Butch shrugged. "And badly too. I never get you to say no to me anyways."

A large grin spread across his face, "I guess I'm just too charming for the girls to resist. I feel so flattered that the all-powerful Buttercup has fallen head over heals for me."

Butch placed his hand over his heart and sighed mockingly as he stuck his nose in the air. Buttercup rolled her eyes, punching his shoulder in response as the two trudged outside. The ground was completely covered. She walked cautiously but found her Doc Martens sinking into the thick snow.

The two walked slowly in the snow packed earth, trying to trace the roads of campus but all was covered in white.

'That airhead said it snowed last night,' Buttercup thought irritatingly. 'He didn't say it was a fucking blizzard.'

Butch and Buttercup trampled towards the campus fountain, where they said they would meet their siblings, Boomer and Bubbles. Butch watched as the struggling girl stomped in the snow, occasionally kicking the white fluff into her boots, earning a scowl and an occasional swat from Buttercup.

He always thought Buttercup was cute when she was annoyed.

"Oh shit!"

Buttercup's eyes widened with panic as a string of curse words tumbled out her mouth. She was heading straight for the snow beneath her.

'It's over,' Buttercup thought. 'I'm never going to live this down.'

She closed her eyes, awaiting the frosty impact of the soft ground under her.

But it never came.

Buttercup felt a pair of strong arms around her, stopping her fall at a halt.

"You're so goddamn clumsy," Butch chortled. "How do you like being babysat Butterscotch?"

Buttercup froze, her eyes opened, and her heat picked up speed. She fought the blush that creeped up to her cheeks as she pulled herself up, muttering grudging 'thank you.' 

"Yoo hoo lovebirds, over here"

-

Bubbles and Boomer were considered the king and queen of the University of Townsville- the IT couple that everyone wanted to be. They were the main couple from every Korean drama and cliche high school movie. 

Despite almost half the male population of Townsville being absolutely smitten by the blonde, it came as no surprise when Bubbles announced her relationship with Boomer. They studied in the same field of Fashion Engineering, shared the same interest, had the same sweet and innocent personalities.

They were a match made in heaven.

It made Buttercup sick to her stomach.

"Lovebirds," Buttercup scoffed, crossing her arms. "Hardly." 

Boomer and Butch exchanged their usual childish handshake and Bubbles pulled her sister into a tight hug. It was nice to reunite again, even if it were just the two of them.

There was no doubt the triplets had distanced throughout the years, growing more and more independent. It had be hard transitioning into their own lives, but they still resided in the same dorm hall. Nonetheless, they were no longer little kids anymore, getting tucked into bed every night by the Professor and waking up to each other by their side.

Blossom was always too busy with her studies, focusing on her future as a neurosurgeon. Bubbles was almost always occupied with her boyfriend Boomer and managing her successful clothing label.

Even though she felt like she always fell behind her sisters' success, Buttercup sure did miss them a lot.

Buttercup wished the warm embrace would last but was interrupted by a head lock and hair being ruffled.

"C'mon Butterbabe," Butch said as he felt Buttercup strike his chest, in an effort to release her from his iron grip.

"You know you've got it bad for me."

Buttercup snaked out of his grip and kicked Butch near his pelvis, causing the boy to jolt away.

"Next time I won't miss."

If only they knew how much she had wanted to go back to bed.

Boomer swung his arm around his brother neck and grinned.

"How 'bout a snowball fight like the good ol' days?" Boomer suggested. "Bubbles and I, Butch and Buttercup?"

Bubbles nodded, agreeing with her boyfriend, her hands digging into the snow, already forming a small hard ball at the surface of her palm.

"What?" Buttercup objected. She grabbed onto Bubbles, which startled the blonde, causing her to drop her snowball. "Siblings against siblings!"

"I've already put up with his bullshit for almost four months already," Buttercup pointed a finger at Butch. Boomer and Butch looked at each other, shrugging.

"Language Buttercup," Bubbles scolded. Bubbles was always the pacifist of her sisters.

The dark haired sister crossed her arms and frowned slightly. No one got her consent.

Butch beamed, waving Boomer's arm away and linking his around Buttercup's, to which she tried to pull away. This only made his grip tighten.

"Don't be such a baby Butters," Butch insisted, clinging onto Buttercup. "This is going to be the purrfect chance to get back at Boomer for leaving me that day."

"That was months ago you twat! And what about Brick?"

"Eh, I'll think up something sooner or later. I'm a fair man I promise you baby brother."

"Pretty please Buttercup," Bubbles pleaded, clapping her hands together. 

'There she goes with the puppy eye dogs,' Buttercup pursed her lips. Puppy dog eyes always persuaded her.

But she would need a little more convincing than that.

"If you win against Bubbles and I," Boomer smirked. Buttercup's brow arched in interest. But then again the last time she had made a deal with a Jojo brother *ahem* it always bit her in the ass.

"Butch will do whatever you want."

"Are you batshit crazy?"

-

The green pair could be found behind their makeshift wall of snow, eyes wary, their bullets of ice ready.

Their brawl had lasted about an hour and campus had began to turn into a war zone. The fours' laughter could be heard by the students; some stuck their heads out their window to witness the battle and some even shouted words of encouragement to either team.

Just a minute ago, the campus had been a no man's zone with snow and threads of curse words flying through the air. Now the two teams were hiding in their respective spots, carefully planning the downfall of their enemy team.

Not one had been hit yet.

Which meant neither team had won.

'At least, not yet,' Buttercup smirked with a glint of determination in her eyes as she tossed the snowball in her hand.

'Buttercup Utonium will not lose this time.'

Buttercup snapped her head back and shushed her partner who was staggering intentionally loud in the snow. 

For fucks sake Butch didn't want to be Buttercup's butler. He shuddered at the thought of the stubborn girl bossing him around. The only way out of his miserable fate was to make that bitch lose.

Butch mouthed her a scornful 'sorry' but before she could notice, Buttercup diverted her attention back to the wall, taking occasional peeks, hoping to get a glimpse of her two enemies.

She must admit that Boomer was good.

But not good enough.

Meanwhile, the Blues hid behind the campus fountain, a very obvious spot, yes, but it didn't matter. It was time to initiate their plan. Bubbles motioned to her boyfriend and Boomer nodded curtly. His hand firmly grasped the ball of ice.

Boomer steadily rose, coming out of his hiding spot, his eyes scurried left and right for any sign of the scheming pair. He had figured that they were hiding behind their stupid fort of snow but he also had to be cautious. In his book, Buttercup was just a female version of his dark haired brother.

One Butch was evil enough.

He snickered silently as he strolled, his gait heedful and attentive. Boomer made sure to make as little noise as possible as he creeped towards the very evident wall of protection.

Time to bring victory home baby.

"TAKE THAT YOU SUCKER!"

Boomer leaped, his head whipping around so fast that he heard a crack in his neck, only to find his face come in contact with a hard snowball. The ball broke apart and the pieces fell down his jacket as he stood in place, his hands still full of snow.

"I win," Buttercup sang, putting her hands on her hips. Butch walked up next to her.

"Congrats pipsqueak," Butch gritted through clenched teeth, sarcasm rolling of his tongue.

Bubbles emerged from behind the fountain and brushed the snowflakes off of Boomer, giggling. Boomer dropped his snowballs on the ground, brushing the excess cold off.

"I see you haven't lost your touch. Or your competitiveness," He smiled. "You win."

Buttercup turned to Butch, holding her hand up in triumph, grinning from ear to ear. 

"And nice to work with you too man servant."

Butch didn't return the high five.


	5. Chapter 5: Plan in Action

It was time.

It was time to implement Butch and Buttercup's plan.

Dexter was outside of Blossom's Chemistry class, checking his notes before he entered. Butch was planning to peek through the open door to see if Blossom had already entered, but Dexter remained glued to his spot. When was that idiot going to move?

Butch sighed, slightly irritated. In a few minutes, he realized with a raspy gulp, this plan would either go perfectly right-

Or terribly wrong.

But Butch knew there was no way he could turn his back now; he had worked so hard.

Butch left the hall corner, where he was eagerly waiting for Blossom. He looked down at his phone, rereading the messages sent to him from his fleeting crush. He crossed the hall, to the other side and pressed his clammy hands against the lockers. He blew out his cheeks and sucked in his breath. Dexter had finally gone in.

He clung onto the tickets. It was now or never.

"Hey, you called?"

Butch turned around, smiling at the familiar voice. His face flushed in embarrassment as he made eye contact with the red headed girl.

"Hey," Butch greeted awkwardly. He felt his body go stiff as he rubbed the nape of his neck, an attempt to rid his clammy hands.

Blossom raised a brow, "is there anything you need?"

"I-uhh," Butch stammered. What the hell was he doing?

Blossom gave the nervous boy a smile, seeing how flustered he'd become. 

"Look I have to get to class," Blossom gestured to the door with her head, her ponytail swaying behind her. Butch licked his chapped lips nervously, his eyes darting between the tiled floor and his crush.

"I have an exam in ten minutes and-"

"Can I ask you something, Blossom?"

-

Butch felt like shit. 

He had opened his heart to her and what did she do?

She threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

Well, that wasn't necessarily how it went, Blossom wouldn't do something so horrible.

But still.

Laying on his bed, Butch could still remember himself standing in front of Blossom, outside of her Chemistry class as he practically shed his pride and ego in order to ask her to the carnival, holding the two tickets ready in his left hand. 

"I'm sorry Butch, maybe next time."

He shut his eyes and groaned, lightly punching the side of his head in agony. Blossom's voice wouldn't fucking stop ringing in his mind. Butch hated this feeling. Rejection was something he didn't handle well. Especially since he always had girls all over him.

Blossom hadn't directly told him that she didn't share the same feelings, but the look of sympathy told it all.

And when a girl said 'maybe next time'-

It meant never ever.

Butch opened his eyes and watched the fan above him spin at high speed. He ran his hand through his hair, rolled on his side and picked up his phone sitting on the nightstand.

He squinted against the bright light of the screen and clicked on his Messages, scrolling through his contacts.

The sound of Butch texting echoed through the silent room.

'I fucked up.'

-

Buttercup was sure their plan would go well. Blossom loved carnivals and Buttercup certainly knew it. The last time her and her sisters had a chance to go, Buttercup swore she had never seen Blossom's eyes shine as bright as they did that day. 

She was certain it would turn out well for Butch.

But Buttercup was busy jotting down notes in her Public Relations class when she felt the buzz of her phone vibration ripple through her desk. Who the hell would be texting her now? Her eyebrows furrowed and she unlocked the device, making sure the professor had his back to the class.

Buttercup bit her lip as she read the text.

'I fucked up.'

Standing in his dorm now, Buttercup had to admit that she felt terrible for him. A part of her felt as though she had to take some of the blame for Butch's misery, but it wasn't like she had set him up for failure. Buttercup shook her head and dropped her bag next to Butch's door. 

"I can't live this down Buttercup," Butch moaned, his voice muffled in the pillow that he planted on top of his face. 

Buttercup clicked her tongue and stepped forward. The bed frame creaked and the mattress sunk as Buttercup sat herself next to the very much humiliated boy. Annoyed, she stripped the pillow from his hands and threw it on the couch near his mirror.

"Stop moping you big baby," Buttercup sighed. "What are you going to do? Stay in this room forever? It's going to start to stink."

Butch looked up at her, slightly frowning.

"So what?" Butch sulked. "I'll stay in this man cave for as long as I want."

Buttercup leaned down, poking Butch's cheek, earning a dirty look from him.

"You're suppose to be my man slave. Are you using this excuse to back out?"

Butch groaned once again, planting his face into another pillow.

"You're so annoying," Butch complained. "Your best friend is going through a mid crisis and all you can think about is yourself."

Silence mixed into the thick atmosphere of Butch's dorm.

"Hey man," Buttercup started, playing with her fingers. She felt guilty. "I'm sorry."

"What?" These were one of the only times Butch had heard her apologize. Was he going insane from shame or did Buttercup actually feel guilty? He had to know for sure.

"I'm not going to say it again dickhead," Buttercup huffed, crossing her arms. 

Butch pried his face away from his pillow of shame and looked up, eyeing the girl, then looked away at his Love is War poster. He placed his hands at the back of his head.

"Butterfly I feel sick," Butch mumbled. "Like my heart won't stop bubbling."

"I want to cry but I can't," Butch continued. He glared at the ceiling above him. 

"It gets all choked up into a lumpy mess in my throat and it's just stuck there."

Buttercup frowned.

"Then just cry dumbass."

"No I'm being serious Buttercup," Butch glimpsed over, meeting the eyes of his best friend. "I may be over dramatic to you, but I feel like I got rejected without even being given a chance. And it sucks. It fucking sucks."

Butch felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll pass Butchie boy. Let time run its course," Buttercup reassured him. She smiled slightly, hoping to make him feel better but he only turned away.

"What do you know about rejection? I bet your virgin ass has never even touched a boy in your life, let alone be in a relationship with someone," Butch scoffed bitterly.

Silence returned to them again. Buttercup lowered her eyes and clasped her hands together. 

"Why are you the moping one now," Butch asked, raising a brow as he turned back to Buttercup.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "you wouldn't understand. Besides, I'm just a virgin ass with no relationship experience."

Butch shot up, curiosity overtaking his body.

"I was just joking," he protested, leaning forward. 

"C'mon pipsqueak."

Buttercup refused, shaking her head and placing her palm on his chest.

"I thought we told each other everything," Butch whined. "Don't tell me some dude broke your heart too?"

"I don't know, did he?"

Butch frowned and observed Buttercup's expression. His eyes scanned her green ones and the sprinkle of freckles on her face. At times she was an open book but when she wanted, she could be so damn hard to read.

"It was that guy Mitch huh."

Butch saw her froze, then an eye twitch. Interesting.

"How did you know?" Buttercup asked. 

"It wasn't much of a secret back in high school, Butterfly."

Butch leaned back, watching her shoulders slump. 

Butch realized, all this time Buttercup had learned almost everything about him: his favorite movies, favorite color, favorite food, and even all of his past psycho girlfriends. But Butch noticed that he had felt like he didn't know nearly as much as she did.

Buttercup leaned back into the bed next to him, sinking into the mound of pillows. 

"All I've got to say is fuck that bitch," Buttercup let out a small laugh, letting her hands fall on her stomach. "That tale is for another time."

"Well I think it's time for that tale to be told," Butch pressed on.

Buttercup paused and pondered, mentally tracing the cracks of the ceiling. It felt like digging up a past that she had worked so hard to bury for good.

So why was she digging up its grave?

"He was an asshole Butch," Buttercup explained. "He chased me for the entirety of our Sophomore year, but I always said no. But Junior year rolled around and my sisters insisted that I give him a chance, that he was a good guy. One date and see where it goes.

"And I listened. Mitch took me out to Sally's Diner and somehow managed to get us kicked out for starting a food fight. He let me ride his motorcycle around town and that night, it was the most alive I'd ever felt. 

Buttercup chuckled as she reminisced on those good times. Butch watched her intently.

"After that, we made it official," Buttercup carried on. "Mitch showered me in gifts, took me everywhere, always made sure I was okay. And as silly as it sounds, I thought he was the one.

"But his gifts, texts, and calls made me too blind to see that he flirted with other girls behind my back. I was too blind to see how handsy Mitch was with other girls at parties that he dragged me to. And whenever I felt insecure, all he had to do was smile and I would fall for him all over again."

Buttercup felt her vision blur and her eyes turned glassy. Fuck boys. Fuck them for real.

"That stupid bitch broke my heart Butch. Cheated on me with some hot chick and a good time." 

Butch grabbed her hand and gave her a weak smile. 

"You know what Butterbabe," he declared. Buttercup raised a brow.

"He's in my morning class. And as much as I don't show up to those classes, I know he's a jackass for not sharing his gum and breaking your heart. Scumbags like that are dead to me."

Buttercup snorted, "what are you going to do? Track him down and beat him up?"

Butch smirked and pulled her into a hug.

"For you, yeah."

Buttercup smiled, letting herself melt into his arms.

And as selfish as it was, a part of her was glad Blossom had rejected him.


	6. Chapter 6: Two Clowns, One Carnival

"I CAN'T FOCUS WITH YOU-."

"Buttercup SHOOT!"

"-SCREAMING IN MY EAR"

"JUST AIM AND SHOOT. AIM AND SHOOT."

The pair could be heard from across the carnival, bellowing at one another over a stupid carnival game; impatience and frustration seeping into every pore of Butch. He felt like ripping out his hair as he proceeded to watch the water squirt from the gun, hitting the wooden wall instead of the rubber ducks.

"I'M TRYING. I'M TRYING," Buttercup cried as she moved her water gun left to right, frantically trying to hit the rubber ducks that provoked her across the booth. She gritted her teeth as her eyes followed the moving ducks, missing almost every shot she launched. Buttercup sneered as she mentally replaced the toy's face with the awful Princess Morbucks; her knuckles turned white from stress.

It didn't help the fact that she was horrible at simple games like this.

"BUTTERCUP ITS NOT H-"

"Times up," the coordinator yawned. He looked behind him, counting the rubber ducks Buttercup had managed to hit with his pointer finger. Butch glowered down at her and Buttercup flipped him off as the coordinator turned back around.

"Here," the man handed the two each a matching duck key chain. "That's all you won. Y'all hit three ducks. Next." He waved them off and gestured to the couple behind them.

The Greens walked away from the booth, exchanging frowns and dirty looks. Buttercup never liked the bitter feeling of losing.

"You didn't have to yell at me," Buttercup asserted. She played with the chain of the pathetic prize.

"You should've let me play," Butch replied, shoving the rubber duck deep in his left pant pocket. "I could've won you that stuffed dinosaur you wanted so bad."

"Well I'm not good at stuff like that," Buttercup snapped, looking up at Butch. "Stop bitching about it. Stuffed animals are Bubble's thing."

Sunday, February 19th, 3:39 PM. 

Butch had decided to bring Buttercup to the winter carnival. And since Blossom rejected him, (the feelings for her subsided but the humiliation still lingered) Butch had an extra ticket lying around. But it wasn't like they were on a date.

Butch just didn't want to waste the ticket.

"I'm hungry," Buttercup declared as she swung the duck key chain around her finger. They took a seat at a nearby bench.

"Man servant, get me something to eat."

"I'm craving hot dogs," Buttercup added.

"And are you paying pipsqueak?"

"No, you are."

Buttercup grinned, looking at Butch's back as he walked towards 'Stanley's Sausages.'

She couldn't help let out a chuckle.

It felt good to have the upper hand against Butch Jojo.

Buttercup pondered, the sound of children's laughter and liveliness filled the amusement park. She averted her eyes towards the many couples holding hand and hand with their ice cream cones and two straw sundaes. Buttercup stuffed her fingers under her thighs, her hair falling in front of her face.

Buttercup pressed her lips together, imagining herself as one of the happy passing couples. Her eye twitched, surveying the scene; the girl's boyfriend whispered something in her ear, causing her to giggle and blush.

Buttercup's heart jammed at her throat as she wondered if it would be the same if it were her and Butch in the couple's place.

Buttercup shook her head, waving away the stupid thought. Her and Butch? No way. Never in a million years.

She felt her stomach bubble. The popcorn from earlier was making her sick.

"Hello beautiful."

Buttercup jumped, her cloud of thoughts interrupted by a whisper in her ear. She shuddered as she felt their breath trickle down her neck and crawl up her spine. Buttercup sprung up to her feet, turning her attention toward the invader.

Her eyes found a lean boy with blue eyes and soft brown hair, a cocky smirk dancing on his face. He sported black converse, his purple flannel peeking from under his unzipped winter jacket. She took a step back, watching the mysterious boy stuff his hands in his pockets. Buttercup shot him a stern glare and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me?"

His smirk grew wider. Buttercup wanted to smack him upside the head.

"I'm Brandon," Buttercup flashed him a sarcastic smile. He really had the nerve.

"What's your name gorgeous?" She disregarded his extended hand, waiting for her to return the handshake. Instead, Buttercup placed her palm on Brandon's chest, pushing him away in disgust. She rolled her eyes and refrained from gagging. Judging from his first impression, he'd probably make some lewd comment about that.

"Get out of my face before I stick my foot up your ass."

"Feisty," Brandon purred. He tucked a strand of Buttercup's hair behind her ear, making her growl in response, slapping his hand away.

"I like a woman that fights back."

"Masochist," Buttercup drew in a long breath of air. The atmosphere was seriously starting to feel a bit too stuffy and she was getting uncomfortable with him invading her personal bubble. Buttercup withheld the urge to start a fight. What would Butch think if he came back to find out she had gotten herself kicked out the park?

"Causing trouble just like the good ol' days Butterbutt," he'd pinch her cheek, teasing her.

"I'm not interested," Buttercup made a face, shoving him away yet again, this time harder. Maybe he'd get the memo and leave her the fuck alone. She took a step back, putting distance between them. He wasn't worth the fight and Buttercup sure as hell refused to do anything against her own free will.

"Take a hint, you dense pencildick," Buttercup heard a deep growl from behind her.

"The lady said she wasn't interested."

Brandon broke out into cold sweat, eyes widening in surprise. Buttercup could've sworn his soul left his body.

Buttercup peered behind her, only to feel Butch's arm snake around her waist, pulling her into his body protectively. His eyes were livid, nearly boring holes into the boy standing in front of them; his other hand clutched a paper plate with two steaming hot dogs.

Buttercup felt her heart hammering against her chest, pumping adrenaline throughout her veins. A roller coaster derailed.

Her brain was the roller coaster. She had derailed.

'Do you even understand what you're doing to me, Butch Jojo?'

"Uh-" Brandon stammered, looking everywhere but at the pair of dark green eyes, his sly grin dropping from his features. It was as if he had lost all confidence in himself.

Butch's gaze harden at the boy.

"Get off her dick, you twit," Butch hissed through clenched teeth. His grip on Buttercup tightened as he felt a twinge of anger spark throughout his body.

God how he wanted to beat this guy into a bloody pulp.

"Eye my girl like a piece of meat one more time and I'll throw you against the motherfucking wall."

Buttercup opened her mouth to comment, but choked on the words that were crammed at her throat. Her mind went blank. All she could focus on was Butch's arm that wrapped snugly around her waist and his fur jacket tickling her cheek every time he spoke. From the corner of her eye, Buttercup watched as Brandon stalked off with his hands glued to his sides and visibly shaken from the encounter.

'Hah,' Butch thought. His eyebrows knit. 'Serves the pervert right.'

Much to Buttercup's dismay, Butch released his hold. She felt her stomach drop, slightly missing how close they had been just a second again. Buttercup shook her head. She turned away, refusing to let him see her face turn a deep shade of red that even Brick would be jealous of.

Buttercup hated this feeling. She hated the way he had made her feel all of a sudden.

"You know I can fight my own battles right," Buttercup stated, adding a small 'hmph' at the end.

Butch pursed his lips and spun the girl around. Startled, Buttercup stumbled backwards.

"You're red, Butterfly," he said quietly, pointing to the very evident flush, ignoring Buttercup's statement as if it were a senseless fly. As a result, Buttercup felt blood rush up to her ears and neck. Butch's eye twitched, noticing this.

"You liked that?"

Buttercup stammered, her voice cracking, "I-I uh-u- GOD-FUCK- I- NO-"

There it was again.

Her brain felt like jelly.

He raised a brow, still holding onto the hot dogs that were slowly getting cold. Butch squeezed Buttercup's wrist.

"The guy. Mister Pencildick. The way he was eyeing you up and down and making googly faces at you."

Buttercup paused. Her eyes lingering in Butch's, spacing out.

They were so pretty.

"So you did like it."

"Huh? No!" Buttercup pinched herself, slipping her wrist out of Butch's grip. A string of curse words ran through her mind. What had gotten into her?

Butch beamed, his eyes squinting into a small upside down U. Buttercup thought he looked adorable when he smiled.

And he smiled a lot.

But of course she would never tell him.

The skeletons in her closet stayed skeletons.

"He's not my type," Buttercup muttered under her breath, averting her eyes from the grin that spread across his handsome features.

'He's not you.'

She dragged the beaming boy by his arm, bringing him to a table next to the hot dog stand.

Butch wondered what exactly was Buttercup's type.

-

For the rest of the day, the Greens continued to have fun at the carnival. 

At least, Buttercup did.

It began with Buttercup happily dragging Butch onto the carnival's wild rides, then ended with her pointing a finger towards the barfing boy, holding her stomach in pain from laughing too hard. He gave her a weak smile, then quickly stuck his face back into the trash can, throwing a thumbs up in the air. 

It had been nine thirty when the two finally returned on campus. Buttercup's laughter rang across the quiet college square as she teased the pouty boy.

"I can't believe you fainted," Buttercup said in between giggles. "On a kids ride. You're twenty."

"Hey hey hey," Butch protested, smacking her arm as an attempt to stop her mocking.

"I didn't faint. I merely passed out."

"That's the same thing smartass."

"Yeah but when do you hear 'faint' and 'Butch' in the same sentence. I'M A GUY."

Buttercup rolled her eyes as they neared the front doors of the boys and girls dormitory.

"Sure Pukes Mcgee," Buttercup sang, flashing him a sly smile. "Whatever you say."

Butch yawned as he pushed the heavy doors open. Buttercup trailed behind him.

"Thanks for taking me Butchie boy," Buttercup felt exhausted. She groaned at the thought of her unfinished Public Relations homework due tomorrow. Buttercup couldn't wait to return to bed.

"No problem Butterboo," Butch rubbed the nape of his neck, his heart fluttering at the adorable way his best friend yawned. Butch stood as he watched her turn and leave, heading towards her side of the building.

"Butters?"

She whirled around. Buttercup smiled at the nickname. It was her favorite out of all the stupid ones he'd made up over the months.

"I-I need to tell you something."

He paused.

"I need to tell you something before you go."

Buttercup chuckled, "you're acting like you're never going to see me."

'You might not want to after I tell you.' Butch didn't know what to do.

"I-augh."

"Butch if you think I'm going to judge you-"

"Buttercup. I-"

His phone rang, echoing through the empty hall.

Shit.

Butch dug into his pockets, pulling out the wretched device. He wanted to throw it against the wall. The caller shined bright against his face.

Brick.

He pressed the green button. The last time Butch had ignored a call from his older brother, he had snitched on his mom and had his weekly allowance cut in half.

Butch wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hello? Ah- yes. Okay -okay. Brick I'm bac- Okay Jesus Christ calm your tits- alright alright," Butch hung up, returning to face Buttercup who had been patiently standing there, waiting.

She was always so patient with him.

He liked that.

"Sorry Butters," Butch rubbed his forehead. "Asshole Brick's making me-"

"Tell me."

His heart stopped and his stomach felt weird. Butch felt nauseous. Not the type of nausea he felt after riding that god awful'Monsters Cavern,' but the type that made his body jittery and his toes curl.

"I'll tell you later Butters," he spoke softly. Butch held his pinkie in the air and watched as Buttercup held up hers.

"I promise Butterfly."

"Break it and I'll break your neck in return."

He smiled to himself.

'But if I told you how I felt-

would I lose you too?'


	7. Chapter 7: Just Friends

Parties were always Butch's thing.

The heavy pulse of the music blasting from the loudspeakers and the drowsy feeling that annexed his body was nothing new to him. The drunken air would intoxicate Butch and the night would go by at a blur, just like the hangover the next day. Maybe if he got lucky he'd fuck a girl or two that night and escape in the morning without a word. It repeated like an endless cycle.

That was just how he was.

Butch felt his hand roam the body of the girl slithering up against him, moving his hips with hers as the other held a small cup of God knows what substance. He felt her shuffle up to kiss him but he turned his head away, grimacing at the scent of her breath.

Cigarettes and beer.

But then again that was probably what he stunk of too.

But the shitty music, flashy lights, and all the handsy girls grinding against his body was no distraction from the one thing he had come to forget.

A pair of light green eyes and a cheeky smile.

Butch couldn't help up but think of her. The way she invaded his mind before he fell asleep, like a parasite. She always found herself back into his thoughts every single time he had tried to push her away. Buttercup was like a stubborn paper label glued to the back of a glass vase. No matter how much or how hard you picked at it, it remained there. Eventually, the paper would fade but the sticky adhesive remained. It was no use.

Buttercup just wouldn't fucking leave.

Her face was everywhere; everything reminded him of her.

When Butch saw the color green, he was reminded by her eyes and the miniature jade necklace that kissed her milky collarbones. When the scent of vanilla mixed in with the warm atmosphere of his dorm after a dimly lit candle, he recalled all the nights Buttercup had spent in his room.

Butch wondered whether her lips tasted as sweet as she smelled.

He thought it was adorable when she scowled at him one second, then offered to pay for his meal the next. It was incredibly hot when she scrunched up her nose and even hotter when she did it mad. He loved the way she fit perfectly in his arms and her ink black hair and green eyes were always the first thing Butch searched for in a crowded room of people. She had a banging ass body and an even more breathtaking face.

Buttercup was the type who could knock you to the moon and if you asked nicely enough, she would consider kicking you back down to earth. She was witty and quick minded and Butch could count on her to make him laugh during any scenario. Buttercup chewed with her mouth open and didn't care whether or not she got fat. She challenged everyone and everything and Butch liked that she fought for her beliefs, instead of waiting around for some nutjob man to do it for her. He loved her tough exterior and how she was always there for him in the smallest ways possible. Buttercup played every sport he could imagine and could beat his ass in every one of them.

And damn could Buttercup throw a solid ass punch.

Butch took another sip of his drink, letting the alcohol burn down his throat and spread throughout his body, hoping that it would drown out the thoughts of someone he couldn't have. He moved to the rhythm of the pounding music, his hand on the chick and the other stayed on the cup.

But his mind stayed on Buttercup.

You see, friends didn't cuddle up on a Wednesday nights, binge watching horribly directed movies and made fun of the awful acting. Friends didn't shamelessly flirt with each other and friends didn't get jealous when they talked to someone of the opposite sex. Friends didn't feel the way Butch felt about Buttercup.

Friends didn't stick into each other's minds the way Buttercup did.

And friends sure as hell didn't fucking kiss.

To think it all started with a stupid peck.

Stupid eating competition.

Stupid feelings.

Stupid Buttercup.

'Get out of my mind dammit.'

"Let's get out of here," the blonde bimbo winked, trailing a finger down his chest. The hand on her waist loosened and finally let go. She was attractive, but then he was also far from sober.

The Butch four months ago would've returned the sultry wink and agreed but he couldn't, not now.

Because Buttercup was all he could see in place of the blonde bitch in front of him.

Butterbitch.

Butterbabe.

Butterfly.

"Oh god," Butch muttered, lightly pushing the girl away. She rolled her eyes as she turned away, finding another boy toy to get laid for the night.

"Fuck."

He left the party, hand pressed to his temple. All he could hear was the rapid thump of the rap music in his ear.

Or was that his heart?

God his head was throbbing.

"Shit," Butch hissed, stumbling outside. He felt like shit. Absolute shit.

"Butterfly," he hiccuped.

Looking into the red solo cup, Butch quaffed the last few gulps of the drink and threw the pathetic thing in the grass. Man, he had never wanted to feel like this again.

"Butter-fly"

He stumbled into the night. 

-

Buttercup Utonium had been studying for her Sports Media examination when she heard a knock at her door at two in the morning. She yawned, getting up, carefully stepping over the textbooks that littered her floor. Buttercup heard another knock, this time significantly harder.

'It must be Blossom coming by to pick up her jacket,' Buttercup thought, fixing her messy bun. She grabbed the leather jacket that was draped over her wooden chair and opened the door.

Her eyes widened and the jacket dropped. 

A pair of lips crashed into hers, causing Buttercup to stumble back in surprise. She felt Butch's cold hands run up her spine, under her shirt, making her shiver at the contact.

His mouth moved against hers and the feeling of her heart jammed at her throat returned.

This was far from passionate or romantic.

It was hard, hungry, and devouring.

Buttercup could taste the tangy alcohol lingering in Butch's mouth as he licked her bottom lip. He was drunk. Very fucking drunk.

He continued, despite her resistance. Despite the pounding and shoving against his chest. Despite the small voice behind his head that told him to stop. That it wasn't what Buttercup wanted.

But he didn't care.

That timer behind his head rung, reaching zero.

Times up.

Butch had wanted her for way too long.

He pinned her against the door, shutting it close before separating from the kiss, lips parted and sighing heavily as his chest fell up and down. Adrenaline coursed through his body.

"God you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," Butch whispered with half lidded eyes before pressing his mouth against Buttercup's again. His heart swelled, as he squeezed his eyes shut, taking in the familiar scent of vanilla.

Shit, her lips were so damn soft and sweet and-

"Butch," Buttercup panted, gasping for air, her face hot and lips slightly swollen from the assault. 

"We-we shouldn't-you're n-ot o-"

Butch wouldn't hear it.

Buttercup's words muffled in his mouth as Butch pressed their heads closer, biting her lip and separating them with his tongue.

That was sure to leave a mark.

But that made it certain that she was his.

Soon, her arms fell limp against his chest and Buttercup's protests stifled against Butch's mouth. Buttercup felt herself kiss back slowly, wrapping her arms around the boy's neck as he ran his hand through her messy hair.

So what if she hated him in the morning.

So what if they regretted this the next day.

And so what if his brain was scrambled from all the booze.

Drunk words were sober thoughts.

And God did Butch want to tell her that he loved her.

He let out a low growl against her mouth, deepening the kiss, his heart racing with every movement. Butch heard her moan as his tongue danced with hers. His hand moved up her loose shirt, resting his fingers by her stomach as he lifted a leg, wrapping it around his waist.

All those nights he had stayed up thinking about her.

All those small moments he had wanted to press his damn mouth against hers.

Fuck fuck.

Her lips were so addicting. God they tasted so good. She felt so good.

Fuck this shit.

Fuck Blossom.

Fuck Mitch.

Fuck that girl at the party.

Fuck everyone.

Fuck everything.

Fuck being just friends.


	8. Chapter 8: Headaches and Heartbreaks

Buttercup couldn't wrap her head around what had happened last night.

She had crawled onto her couch after tucking Butch into her bed covers, forcing the wasted madman to finally rest. After not hearing anything from him but his light snoring and quiet mumbling, Buttercup too let exhaustion take over.

The next morning greeted Buttercup through the window, its sunlight spilling onto the deserted textbooks that sat neglected on her desk, still open to the pages she had been reviewing. Her alarm clock rang loudly, piercing through the air. Buttercup jolted awake and her eyes quickly bolted to her neatly made bed, searching for the familiar figure she'd expected to be wrapped tightly in her blankets.

But Butch was gone.

She reached over to the vibrating clock, crinkling her nose as she tried to blink away the overwhelming fatigue that washed over her like a tidal wave.

Buttercup touched the small bump on her lip, proving to her that the incident the night before hadn't been a dream; although, it wasn't an everyday occurrence where your best friend (who you may or may not have feelings for) barged into your room and began making out with you all the while spewing drunken nonsense.

The birds outside began to chirp perkily, their calls ringing though the morning air. The brisk breeze rolled in slowly. She mentally talked whichever God was responsible for the warming weather. Buttercup yawned, drawing the small blanket closer.

Buttercup's eyebrows wrinkled, attempting to drive away the recollections. She pressed her eyes shut, hoping to catch another five more minutes of sleep before the start of her morning class.

Why did she feel like the one with the hangover?

The chilly breeze circled back and Buttercup drew in a long breath of air. The unwanted memory crashed back into her brain like a bomb.

'Did it even mean anything?'

Buttercup couldn't understand.

-

"Heads up, pencils down."

Buttercup drew in a shaky breath.

She didn't fuck up this exam.

Instead, the exam fucked her.

Buttercup dropped her mechanical pencil after marking her last answer on the bubble sheet and begrudgingly handed in her exam on the way out the door. Her head pulsated from exhaustion. Buttercup was sure she would collapse on her way back to her room.

"How'd you think you did, Buttercup?" Her friend Jennifer chirped as she caught up next to her, her black bag slung across her body.

Her and Jennifer began their friendship in the beginning of their Freshman year at university during an orientation, bonding over the sport of soccer and their love for Mexican candy. Buttercup recalled spending the first week comforting the girl because she wouldn't stop crying from missing her family back in Philadelphia. Growing up with especially girly sisters and being the only tomboy was rather difficult, but Jennifer was like a replica of Buttercup, minus the green eyes and attitude.

"It was okay," Buttercup smiled wearily, dragging her feet along with every step she took.

'I couldn't focus.'

"It was so hard," Jennifer complained, her hands running through her long, brown hair as she moaned in frustration.

"I really do hate it here," she continued, hitting her fist onto the palm of her other hand. "His class drives me absolutely fucking nuts. The last time I was this damn stressed about a class was when I had Dragomir." Jennifer shuddered at the memory of her Algebra teacher.

"Same, I stayed up all night," Buttercup lied. Well, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

She was studying. Until he decided to-

Jennifer, noticing Buttercup's tense shoulders and dark under eyes asked, "you good? You look like you got buried alive and dug yourself back up."

"Gee thanks," Buttercup answered sarcastically. She fingered the strap of her bag. "I'm fine, really. Just 'pressed at the fact I stayed up all fucking night to fail."

Her friend delivered a look of pity, brushing her hand up against Buttercup's as a sign of consolation.

"I know we haven't been the closest since I've started to focus on keeping my scholarship but," Jennifer gave her a tight smile. 

"I'll always be here if you need me. You know my schedule. You know my line. I'm only one call away, Buttercup."

"Thanks Jenny. I can always count on you."

"I gotta rush to practice, the girls need me. Now, don't wear yourself out. It's okay to let yourself relax sometimes."

"Back to you, Jen."

-

'That dumb fuck Butch on my mind. Fucking jerk. Asshole. Get out get out get out,' she wiped the sweat from her brow as she clutched the pillow closer to her chest.

'Couldn't fucking focus on my shit test because of you. Stupid stupid stupid.'

Buttercup released an infuriated scream. Her body felt like jelly but her thoughts refused to rest.

Her memory dallied back to a heated kiss and the taste of pungent alcohol.

"God you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

Blood rushed up to Buttercup's cheeks. She stuffed her face in her pillow, letting out a small scream as her heart thumped rapidly against her chest. Her body felt tingly and Buttercup's lips recalled the warm lips that pressed against them.

What was she doing going so crazy over a guy?

Buttercup Utonium had never cared about guys.

But this was Butch.

Her best friend.

This was so wrong.

Everything about it was so wrong.

"You poor poor stupid bastard," Buttercup uttered, her voice smothered in the pillow.

"How does it feel to bring a God to her fucking knees you bitch."

Buttercup's hand darted to her bed stand, taking her phone in hand and turned it on for the first time since the instance.

She needed to sleep. Buttercup needed every minute she could get.

Buttercup flinched as the harsh screen light pierced her eyes. She batted her eyelashes as her eyebrows scrunched together. All she could hear were the shuffle of girls outside her dorm and the soft hum of the guitar that played from her small radio.

However, Buttercup didn't wait long for the period of silence to break.

Bzz bzz.

Buttercup looked up at the notification that popped on her screen.

'Must be Jenny checking up on me,' she sighed before clicking the message. Buttercup really didn't feel like talking.

Her face dropped.

"What.." Her voice trailed off.

Butch: come hall out please shit my head fuck meet me

"Is he high?" Buttercup mumbled under her breath and stared down the message. Her eyes darted, rereading the slender letters that seemed to be in a different language. She broke out into cold sweat as her heart clenched.

'Come, hall, out? Hall, come out? Meet me? What is he talking about?'

Why was he acting like nothing ever happened?

Did it not mean anything?

Did he forget?

Bzz bzz.

Buttercup halted as another message appeared from Butch, appearing right under the one Buttercup was glaring at.

Butch: shit sorry i jus woke up

Bzz bzz.

Butch: u must be tired. ill tell u here.

Butch: im sorry

Buttercup's fingers flew across the screen, typing her response. She paused, then deleted her message. She had no idea what to say.

Buttercup: r u ok?

She received an instant reply.

Butch: i feel like something crawl up my ass n died

Buttercup: u shouldnt have drank so much then dumbass

Butch: ive been meaning to tell u smth

There was a long pause before Buttercup got another reply. Her eyes observed the three dots that jumped up and down as Butch typed. It disappeared, then reappeared. This continued before she felt another buzz on her hand.

Butch: shit im sorry for last night. i shouldnt have touched you

Butch: you obv didnt want it

Buttercup let out a raspy cough, choking on her own breath. 

Butch: ive been thinking about you a lot

Buttercup didn't know what to think. She scanned the text. Her fingers froze in place, shifted, then returned to their frozen state.

Butch: fuck buttercup im sorry

Butch: i love u, u know that right?

The slim letters echoed in her mind.

'i love u.'

'i love u.'

Buttercup hated texting. She didn't know how he felt across the screen, but then again it was a probably a good thing he couldn't see the fucked up state he had left her in. Did he feel the same way? Was that kiss is way of telling her he wanted her? Buttercup tried to push the smidge of hope down her chest. She felt like a motherfucking train wreck.

Butch: i wouldn't ruin our friendship for the world

Butch: youre my best friend ok?

Buttercup's heart dropped before she let out a sigh. She should've known.

She was so tired of these mind games.

'our friendship'

'best friend'

Buttercup: love u too. gts

And before she could wait for a response, Buttercup threw her phone to the side, ears twitching from the small thud as it hit the edge of her bed. She swung her arm over her eyes and hummed to the soft music and the sound of her ceiling fan.

-Baby girl is saying that we just friends-

She felt her eyes close, letting sleep slowly overcome her.

-That we just friends-

Her mind dawdled as her teeth clenched firmly together. Buttercup's swollen lip had healed, but the scar of the cut remained, a constant reminder of the night. What was the point of being friends if she wanted something more?

-If we fuckin', are we just friends?-

She was doing just fine- Buttercup gritted her teeth- just fucking fine that day. Why'd she have to confront him that day? Why'd she have to confront him at all? And that stupid bet. This shit wouldn't have happened- God fuck she hated herself.

"You, me, game of pool. If you win, you get to boss me around for the rest of the year. But if I win, you tutor me so I can impress your sister."

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Buttercup scolded at herself.

"Deal."

She always had to ruin everything for herself.

-Are we just friends?-

Buttercup reminisced the past four months. Time really had went by in a blink of an eye.

-

"Caramel popcorn?" Buttercup lifted a brow as Butch plopped down next to her, sinking into the soft bed. She eyed him as he dropped a piece of popcorn into his mouth. The light of the laptop screen flashed back at the pair, playing a gory scene between two idiots.

"How'd you know I only liked caramel popcorn?"

Butch scoffed, popping another into his mouth. He set the bowl in front of the two.

"It's my favorite too dumbass. You're not as quirky as you think."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, smacking him upside the head before stuffing her own hand in the sweet stuff and loaded a handful in her mouth.

"Look at the dude," Buttercup pointed, her mouth full of sugar. "There's a door right in front of him. What the fuck is he doing running right into his dumb ass trap?"

Butch moved closer, resting his arm on the bed frame behind them and leaning back.

"Whoever gave this shit 44 rotten tomatoes probably felt bad," Butch grumbled. "There are so many plot holes I'm surprised one of the actors hasn't fallen in one."

Buttercup pointed at the monster that appeared on the screen.

"Jesus Christ this shit's like a knock off version of Silent Hill."

Butch yawned, running his hand through his hair, "I think this might be the worst one we've seen."

"It's even worse than that stupid chick flick Tall Girl. I thought Judy? Juliana? Can't fucking remember her name. That tall bitch was scarier than that."

"That Stig guy wasn't even cute."

"He looked like Taylor Swift."

"More like a Marilyn Monroe for me."

The pair continued the movie with Butch trying not to fall asleep and Buttercup finishing nearly all the popcorn in the bowl.

As the credits rolled in, she felt something heavy fall on her shoulder. Gazing down, Buttercup blushed.

Butch had fallen asleep on her shoulder, his mouth slightly open and his hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Butch?"

"Hello?? Earth to Butchie boy?"

Buttercup tried to shrug him off, moving his head on the pillow but her eyes widened when Butch draped his arms over Buttercup, snuggling up against her.

"This is going to be a long night."

-

-If he leave your room, are you just friends?-

Buttercup felt her arm suddenly dampen as hot tears rolled down her face. Her heart was falling apart. All because of some stupid boy.

-Are you just friends?-

-

"You know this one time Brick was planning to ask this Rachel to the dance Sophomore year of high school," Butch explained, in between giggles.

"We tried to tell him that his shirt was backwards but he wouldn't listen."

Butch let out another loud laugh, recalling the memory.

"God he looked so stupid with his backwards shirt leaning against those lockers trying to ask her out. He then proceeded to accidentally bang his head because his hand slipped. Clumsy bitch."

Buttercup laughed along, clutching her stomach, wiping away the happy tears that formed at the corner of her eyes.

"Ha-ha holy shit," Buttercup giggled. "You know Bubbles had this awfully stupid crush on our eleventh grade English teacher and tried to hit on him because everyone spread this dumb rumor that he was into younger girls."

"It was a month in before she found out -ha ha- he was married and had two kids."

The Greens snickered, exchanging embarrassing stories about their siblings at their local campus cafe. Buttercup stirred her macchiato with her blue straw, their amusement subsiding.

As Buttercup looked down at the table, she felt something warm press on her forehead, making her jerk back, almost spilling her coffee. Buttercup flushed, the sensation of heat creeping up her neck and ears.

"What the fuck!?" Buttercup gasped, holding her cup still. "What was that you asshole?"

Butch only smirked.

"I guess I just really wanted to."

-

Buttercup let out a sob, biting her bottom lip, an dreadful attempt at stifling her cries. Her wound reopened, a small dot of blood oozed out of the cut.

"Fuck my heart hurts so bad," Buttercup croaked.

Finally, she let sleep overpower her like a heavy boulder, allowing the quiet song to flood out her thoughts. If Butch were here, he would stand on her bed, singing along to the music until they finally received a noise complaint from one of the girls.

But he wasn't here.

And Buttercup didn't know if she wanted him here now.

Buttercup could hear him singing in her mind before she let herself submit to fatigue.

-'Cause I don't give a fuck 'bout bein' just friends-

-Bein' just friends-

She thought Butch sung it better than Keshi ever could.


	9. Chapter 9: Answers From the Redhead Herself

It had been a couple of sluggish days since Buttercup had last spoken to Butch. He peeped down at his phone, the messages from a week ago sat there delivered and unopened. Butch's lip curled upwards as he slipped the device back into his pocket and resumed his journey towards the local campus cafe.

Butch didn't know what he had exactly done wrong, whether or not he had unintentionally angered her or if Buttercup just woke up one day and decided that she didn't want to talk to him. He recalled the moments he'd catch her staring at him in the halls. Before Butch could say anything, Buttercup would break eye contact, turn quickly, and scurry away. And on other days, she'd look directly at him with weary eyes and stroll away, as if he were only a figment of her imagination.

He sighed as his gait hindered. Butch couldn't help but wonder where Buttercup had been and what she'd been doing. 

Why was she avoiding him like this?

What the hell did he do?

Butch reached the cafe, pulling the polished glass door open as the little bell above him rung. He walked to the counter, ordering his regular macchiato.

When did Buttercup's order become his?

Butch glanced around, his eyes scanning the various students and his ears twitching at the sound of chatter. His eyes widened as he noticed the head of a dark haired female, laughing along with a very familiar brunette.

That bitch from the carnival.

Butch growled, observing the scene unfold before him. He watched as Buttercup smiled, listening to the boy talk, then giggle at whatever stupid joke he had told.

Buttercup never giggled around him.

When he cracked jokes, she'd beat him up for how unfunny it was.

Butch snatched his macchiato from the pick up counter, muttering a hasty 'thank you' to the barista before storming towards the couple, his jaw clenched tightly and his fist balled in fury. Butch arrived at the table, making Buttercup's mouth slightly drop and Brandon's gaze harden. A scowl spread across Butch's face, glowering down at the brunette.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Brandon glared up at the livid male as he leaned back into his stool.

"Just talking to a friend, why?"

Adrenaline coursed through Butch's body as he trembled with rage.

"Are you shitting me right now?"

He snapped back at Buttercup like a whip, staring at the girl for the first time in a week.

"Buttercup," Butch gritted through clenched teeth, his nails digging into his palm.

"Can I speak to you?'

-

"Dude," Buttercup shouted, her face twisted in anger. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Butch dragged the girl outside, tugging on her wrist. He found a private spot under a tree as the leaves rustled above them and the soft breeze kissed his skin.

Butch scoffed, scowling at the raven haired girl. Buttercup crossed her arms as she broke out from his grip.

"I should be asking you the same damn question."

"What? So I can't have friends now? How conceited are you?"

Butch felt her hands on his chest, shoving him backwards, but his expression remained cold and hard.

She wasn't getting let off so easily.

"What the fuck are you doing with him?" His hands waved wildly in the air; first at the cafe, then gesturing to Buttercup's outfit.

"You're wearing fucking -fucking- a damn skirt. The Buttercup I know never dressed up for male attention or for just anyone. You always complained how Bubbles always forced you into - augh," he let out an exasperated growl.

"Butch-"

"I'm not done yet Buttercup," Butch snapped, pointing a finger at her.

"Look at yourself, going on little dates, ignoring my texts, calls, and refusing to fucking talk to me when you see me- acting like I'm not even fucking there. You know how much I've been worrying about you? And you're out here acting like you don't give a flying fuck about me. About us. Did you see all the damn texts I sent? There are so many I can't even count with my own damn fingers!"

"Butch-"

"And you're in there- with him, sitting at our table! Our fucking table! Laughing at every damn thing he says, giggling like a little school girl and nodding like a lost puppy. Do you know how damn stupid you look?"

Butch felt his cheek sting as he earn a hard slap across his face, his eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. His head turned slowly back at Buttercup, whose face flushed a deep shade of crimson. Her bottom lip started to quiver.

"Could you shut the fuck up and listen to me?! Do you know how selfish you're being?" Buttercup bellowed back, her green eyes furious and her voice cracking. "So what now? I can't talk to other people? I can't date other people? What am I to you? Your pet? Your girlfriend? You don't fucking own me Butch- I'm not your fucking property.

"Is your head really that far up your ass? Did you ever stop and think about how much you're hurting me?!" Buttercup snorted.

Before he had a chance to reply, Buttercup shook her head and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Butch at the spot under the tree.

His eyes lowered and his shoulders dropped.

'Did you ever stop and think about how much you're hurting me?'

'-think about how much you're hurting me?'

'-you're hurting me?'

-

"What are you doing to me you stupid woman!?" 

The last time he had found himself lying flat on his bed, staring at a ceiling fan, and screaming into a pillow was the day he'd face Blossom's rejection. Butch almost anticipated the moment Buttercup would barge into his room, letting off her stern lecture on how embarrassing he looked sulking over some girl.

How ironic that this time that girl was Buttercup.

Shortly after the pair's heated dispute, Butch had marched furiously all the way back to the dormitory, glaring at the ground the entire time. His half drank macchiato sat at his desk, the ice having already melted, turning the beverage a light beige.

His hand brushed against his cheek, lightly touching the area where Buttercup had hit him. Butch was reminded by her livid eyes and the signature nose scrunch Buttercup did whenever she was mad. 

'Did you ever stop and think about how much you're hurting me?'

"You STUPID STUPID WOMAN HOLY SHIT."

As if on cue, Butch felt his bed vibrate, his ringtone playing through the room:

Touchin' you slowly, love how you hold me

I was a player, that was the old me

I sent a prayer for something holy

Butch shot up and hurled his pillow across his bed, reaching for the cellphone that laid at the edge of his mattress. 

Incoming Call: Blossom Utonium

He gaped at the screen, blinking a few times in doubt. Butch pondered on whether or not he should answer, as the last time he had hit up Blossom's line was to ask her to meet up outside her Chemistry class. We all know how that scenario played out. 

For fucks sake, what the hell was Buttercup's sister calling him for?

Correction: what the hell was Blossom calling him for?

Butch gulped, feeling his mouth go dry as he pressed down at the green answer button.

Was he in trouble? Did he do something wrong?

God why were girls so confusing?

"H-hello? Bloss-"

"Butch what the hell are you doing?"

He drew in a long breath of air. Butch was starting to get sick of that question.

"What do you mean?"

Butch heard the red head sigh across the line. 

"With Buttercup you idiot. What did you do to her?"

"I don't fucking know. She's your sister." Butch snarled.

"And she's your bestfriend," Blossom snorted.

Butch mentally groaned as he placed a hand at his temple. Was leader girl always this rude?

Was his taste in women always this bad?

Another exasperated sigh. 

"Butch, are you seriously this dense?" 

Butch said nothing as he proceeded to intensely glare at the wall in front of him, his lips tugging into a frown.

"You stupid stupid bastard. Do you realize how much you hurt her?"

"This shit again! Does no one consider my feelings here? Mind you, she ignored me for a week. And then had the sheer audacity to hit me because she was too stubborn to accept the damn truth."

"No Butch, have you ever considered hers? It was a dickhead move on your part for breaking into her room at like what? Three in the morning? Was your brain so scrambled from the Molly you took that you couldn't even remember the kiss?"

Butch's eyes narrowed. How'd she know about this?

"She told you?"

"Yeah, right after your drunk ass made her fucking cry a week ago. So much for drinking responsibly."

Was that why? 

Was that the reason why she refused to speak to him?

"Hold up, Buttercup cried over me? The fuck would she be cryin-"

"Because she likes you bird brain. And you're playing with her feelings. You get all horny one night then friendzone her the next. Who do you think you are?"

And to think Butch would receive such a surprise from the person that brought them together.

All from a hopeless crush with the girl over the phone.

Butch stopped at the feeling of his heart skipping. He bit is lower lip, chewing away the dead skin nervously.

"This better not be a sick joke Blossom. Tell me why Buttercup would go on a date if she had feelings for me. It-"

"Oh my god you- she went on that stupid date with what's his face to get over you. Buttercup practically convinced herself that you would never see her as anything but your best friend. Have you seen the way that girl looks at you? And Jesus Christ, you made the girl cry. The last time I saw her cry was over her high school boyfriend but even that only lasted an hour. For goodness sake, you managed to make Buttercup cry herself to sleep."

Butch couldn't believe it. He had made Buttercup cry. The Buttercup Utonium. His Butterfly. Probably the toughest girl he knew who could care less about boys and was able to kick his ass in under thirty seconds flat. 

God what the fuck was he doing?

"Uh- augh shit, do you have any idea where she is?"

"I thought you would know."

"Uh- fuck- geez - thanks-uh Blossom."

Beep.

Butch's fingers flew across the screen, scrolling through his contacts until he found the familiar letter B. Pressing call, he clamped the phone between his ear and shoulder as he shrugged on his green letterman. 

"Pick up pick up," Butch removed the phone from his shoulder as his free hand grabbed his keys.

"Goddammit Buttercup," he hissed as the call went directly to voicemail.

Butch raced out the door, his keys jingling from his hand as he dialed the number again. It went straight to voicemail.

"Ah this wouldn't be so damn hard if you weren't so fucking stubborn-

where the hell are you Butterfly?"


	10. Chapter 10: Back to Day One

"Well," the dark haired teen spoke in a hushed voice. He pointed a finger at the green eyed girl down at the field who was bouncing a soccer ball on one knee. She gazed back, sticking a tongue out at the boy who sat in the bleachers.

"I like her."

"Buttercup!?" The jaw of his blonde brother dropped and his eyes grew wide, staring at the raven haired girl who knocked the soccer ball into the net.

"Butch, you like Buttercup?"

Butch flushed, a light pink dusted his cheeks as he slapped his hand over his brother's mouth.

"Boomer could you be a little more subtle!" Butch whispered harshly, glaring at Boomer.

"Do you want me to get lynched right before you?"

Boomer removed his brother's hand from his face, his lip curling up and his eyebrows knit together.

"If it makes you stop using my laptop, then yea, probably," the blonde muttered under his breath. Butch rolled his eyes.

"Besides," Butch stuffed his hands in his sweatpants. "I don't even think she likes me like that. She probably thinks I'm some player from all the damn love letters that fall out my locker every morning."

"Then kiss her."

Butch's head snapped towards his brother, his face wrinkled in horror.

"Are you insane? She'd beat me up if I even come close to giving her physical affection like that." He shuddered at the thought of what Buttercup would do to him if he'd do something as bold as kiss her.

He crossed his leg over, protecting his genitals.

Butch didn't even want to imagine.

Boomer only shrugged, a tight line forming at his lips.

"So? If you kiss her, it'll make her flustered. And when a girl's flustered, you'll find out how she really feels about you. If she just stands there, it means that she probably likes you back. And if she doesn't . . uhm."

"You don't understand bro. She's not a girl."

"Then are you gay?"

Butch threw his hands up in the air as Boomer snickered.

"I mean, she's not just any girl, Boomer. She's just- God- she's so different."

"Well you can't exactly go up to her and ask her," Boomer kicked a pebble, his eyes watching the rock bounce down the white benches.

"Kiss her. It doesn't have to be on the lips. Just go up and kiss her cheek or something."

Butch contemplated, his eyebrows furrowing together.

Did his life really matter that much?

Butch didn't know why he found himself walking towards the field. Maybe it was because he wanted to talk to her, to hear her voice. Or maybe it was because his brain was jumbled and fucked from the stupid idea Boomer had placed in his mind.

Maybe it was both.

With his hands still glued to his pockets, Butch smirked as he stopped a few feet away from the raven haired girl, a soccer ball rolling to his feet. He bent down and picked it up, dusting the dirt off the ball.

"Coming back to lose?" Buttercup teased as she grinned, her short bob brushing against her cheek.

"Shut up Butterbutt," Butch retorted, the ball still in hand.

"It was one time."

"Correction Butch, it was many times."

"Okay fine! Two times. Besides, I didn't come here for you to kick my butt at soccer."

"Then did you want to race?" Excitement glittered in Buttercup's eyes. She knew two years of Indoor Track would come in use one day.

"No," Butch replied bluntly, making Buttercup frown.

"Then-"

Before Buttercup could continue, she felt something soft touch her cheek as she froze in disbelief. Her mouth dropped shortly after Butch pulled back, his face a deep shade of red.

Then she punched him.

-

"Hah! I win!"

Butch groaned as Buttercup threw a victorious fist in the air, a wide smile spreading across her soft features.

Butch rolled his eyes as he laid down in the wet grass, his back dampening from the moist earth under him.

"How does it feel to get beaten by a girl Butch Jojo?" A smile tugged at his lips as Buttercup stuck out a tongue, her eyes squinting to a wink. He placed his hands behind his head.

"That's because I let you win."

Buttercup plopped down besides him, the soccer ball rolling off her fingers.

"Yeah yeah. You and me both know that's not true."

Butch turned his head slightly, facing the girl. He observed as she stared up at the blue sky, her short black hair spreading around her in the grass.

"Hey Buttercup?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had a crush?"

Buttercup rolled to her side so that they faced each other, her head resting on her arm. Butch looked into her green eyes.

"Why? Do you have one?"

He turned his head back at the sky, watching the clouds drift by as he fought off a blush.

"I wish I didn't."

-

"WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T. I DON'T. NOTHING FROM THIS MAKES ANY TYPE OF SENSE BUTTERCUP!"

The rained poured down from above them as the leaves rustled from the cold wind. Two teenagers stood in the park, drenched from the harsh weather, their green eyes glaring at one another.

"BUTCH FOR GOODNESS SAKE WE'RE IN HIGH SCHOOL NOW," Buttercup roared, refraining from hitting the boy she was arguing with.

"DOESN'T GIVE YOU TO REASON TO LEAVE ME BEHIND," Butch bellowed back, his chest heaving up in down.

"Jesus Christ Butch. Quit dwelling in the damn past," Buttercup scowled as her hair clung onto her face.

"What do you expect me to do? Babysit you? Butch, I have grades to keep up. I have a boyfriend now. I'm captain of the volleyball team. Hell, I've made something out of myself at school. Why can't you do the same for yourself? You and me both know damn well we're not kids anymore."

Butch's sullen eyes lowered as his shoulders grew tense. He felt his eyes sting as his fist clenched and unclenched.

"So am I not important to you anymore?" He whispered.

Was it the rain?

Or was he crying?

Buttercup sighed as she clasped her arm and peered up at the boy. She opened her mouth, then paused. Butch averted his eyes, glaring at the puddle next to her. He couldn't bare looking at her.

"Butch." It came out as a small whimper. Butch flinched.

"I think it's time for us to grow up. You can't expect me to stay by your side forever."

He didn't look up as she ran away, pulling up her hood to shield from the rainfall and stuffing her hands into her varsity jacket.

The cold couldn't compare to the pain that pierced through his chest. His heart felt numb.

Was this really something that needed to be resolved with a fight?

Was this even resolved?

He wanted to run after her, tell her that he was sorry and that he wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

But it was too late.

He had already lost her.

-

How could he have been so stupid?

He burst into the hall of the girls dormitory, his legs moving on it's own towards a familiar door. One that Butch had been going to almost everyday for the past four months.

Room 311.

"OPEN UP YOU STINKIN' BITCH BEFORE I BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN MYSELF," Butch rammed on the door with his fist, causing the wood to thud and vibrate under his hand.

A few girls poked their heads out their room, curious to what the commotion had been.

A redhead leaned against her door frame, her arms crossed as she smiled at the yelling boy.

'Who would've thought my tomboy sister would be the one playing Romeo and Juliet?' Blossom thought.

Upon hearing no reply, Butch continued his battering on the wooden door. God if the door didn't break, he would.

"GODDAMMIT BUTTERBITCH I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. OPEN THIS SHIT UP!"

At this point, almost all the girls who lived at the hall peered out to watch the green eyed male as he shouted helplessly at Buttercup's door. Some arched a brow and disappeared back into their rooms while others giggled.

"FUCK OFF YOU AIRHEAD," Butch heard from the other side. He lowered his head and smiled to himself.

'You never do change, do you?'

"I'M WARNING YOU BUTTERFLY, DON'T MAKE ME DAMAGE MY MOM'S PROPERTY FOR YOUR DUMB ASS. I SERIOUSLY DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO PAY HER BACK."

The door swung open, revealing the disheveled girl. Butch jerked his hand back, having almost punched Buttercup with his perpetual pounding.

Buttercup stumbled back as Butch pressed his mouth to hers, holding her by the shoulders. Butch felt her strike against his chest in protest but he wouldn't have it.

Bubbles, who had been in Buttercup's room consoling her heartbroken sister, gasped, her hands flying up to cover her gaping mouth.

Funny how both of them had been in this same situation a week ago.

But this time, Butch knew he was completely sober.


	11. Chapter 11: Mission Complete

Buttercup pushed the boy off of her with full force, wiping her lips with the sleeve of her dark blue sweatshirt.

"Dude!" Buttercup shouted, her eyebrows knitting together. "What the fuck was - what- are you-"

Butch grinned cheekily, his heart racing and his face flared up.

"I know you liked it."

"What the fuck are you doing? Butch what has gotten into you?"

Buttercup analyzed him dubiously, attempting to distinguish whatever substance Butch had taken before he made the bright decision to punch down her door, screaming like a maniac. Hadn't they just fought a few hours back? What was he doing showing up at her door again? She scowled at the broad smile that plastered on his face.

"SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!" Buttercup cried as she grabbed Butch's shoulders and shook him. This only made him laugh, causing Buttercup to scrunch up her nose in frustration.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STARING AT ME YOU IDIOT-"

"You're cute when you do that," Buttercup stopped, her hands still gripping Butch's shoulders. Her hold loosened, until finally she let go, her arms falling flaccid to her sides.

"What?" Buttercup whispered.

"I said you look cute when you do that," Butch pointed at her face, the sly smile still glued to his own.

"When you scrunch up your nose. It's cute."

"Butch are you high?" He took a daring step forward.

"And when you do that thing- when you put your hands at your hips and act like you're hot shit when in reality you're like six inches shorter than me; that's so fucking adorable Butterfly. You won't understand until you see it for yourself.

"And when you're complaining about your day and how that Ace guy wouldn't leave you the fuck alone during your morning classes, you'll pout. Every damn time. And it makes me want you even more- God Buttercup do you even see what effect you have on me?

"You're always here, always there for me. Hell, all I'd need to do is say the word and you'd stay. You'll stay for however long I need you for. You've dropped everyone and everything for me and-and- fuck- fuck that stupid argument we had back in ninth grade. Fuck all that childish kiddie shit. Fuck your stupid volleyball team and most importantly, fuck your ex-boyfriend Mitch. Fuck -fuck-"

"Butch if you don't shut the hell up, I swear to God I'm gonna stick my-"

"JESUS CHRIST BUTTERCUP, I LIKE YOU TOO."

-

"So you're telling me, our Butch, as in Butch Jojo finally stopped sleeping around and got a girlfriend?"

The red headed male arched a brow and cocked his head towards his blonde brother Boomer. His hair reached to his mid back and was tied into a low ponytail, his red eyes fierce with curiosity.

Boomer chuckled as he clasped his hands together on the surface of the marble restaurant table.

"Yes Brick," the blonde leaned his cheek against his palm. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Do I know her?" Brick smirked as he noticed Boomer's leg violently bounce up and down, causing the table to shake.

"You seem very.. enthusiastic for me to meet her."

Boomer only flashed him a sly smile, showing his pearly white teeth. He winked, "I think you'd be surprised."

The chimes above the entrance rung as the door swung open, revealing the couple they had been waiting for. Boomer's grin widened as they strolled over to the table. He peered back at his brother whose mouth dropped wide open, eyeing his dark haired brother and the female that accompanied him.

Butch pulled out a chair, gesturing the green eyed girl to sit down before he took his own seat.

"Brick, Boomer," Butch grabbed a hand from under the table, earning a small smile from the girl.

"I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend-

Buttercup Utonium."


End file.
